


Кто держит щит

by seane



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на OE-fest на заявку: "Марсель/Алва. После дыры или в дыре"<br/>Рокэ спасет Кэртиану, Марсель спасает Рокэ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто держит щит

Трепетал в каменной чаше лиловый огонек — словно пламя незримой свечи в несуществующей руке — и Одинокий смотрел, не в силах двинуться с места.  
Это было проще простого — сделать шаг, протянуть руку и погасить огонек. Проще простого, и сложнее сложного.  
Погасить мир, что дарил тебе радость, — все равно что убить друга. В бесконечной войне Одинокому приходилось делать всякое, но не такое. Он медлил.  
Можно было уйти. Кэртиана висела на волоске, пламя рано или поздно погасло бы самостоятельно. Люди оттянули гибель своего мира, но их сил хватило бы ненадолго. Люди изгнали раттонов, но раттоны всегда возвращаются. Рано или поздно раттоны сожрут Кэртиану без остатка. И перекинутся на другие миры.  
Одинокий шаг вперед, протянул руку — и хриплый голос разорвал тишину, царившую тут веками:  
— Стой!

Его остановил не голос — барьер, вставший вокруг каменной чаши. Плохонький барьер, слабенький, неумелый, но он все же задержал руку, способную уничтожать миры.

— Стой! — усталый хрип человека, явно страдающего от давней жажды. — Отойди!  
Одинокий обернулся.  
В лиловом свете человек, стоявший перед ним, казался тенью, вышедшей из глубин Лабиринта. Дрожащие тени почти скрывали грязь и пыль, превращая пропотевшую рубаху, продранные на коленях штаны и сапоги с подвязанными подметками в причудливые одеяние призрака.  
Одинокий видел этого человека совсем недавно в сиянии сил, но те силы ушли. Остался только нелепный меч в руках — и чудовищная усталость.  
— Это ты протащил Кэртиану через Излом, — сказал Одинокий.  
Ухмылка у человека была неприятная. Он отшагнул в сторону и поднял меч, и нелепый короткий клинок с массивной рукоятью засветился в его руках собственным светом, меняясь, удлиняясь. Отсвет лег на лицо, высветив провалы глаз, обтянутые грязной кожей скулы, потрескавшиеся губы.  
Сколько же он блуждал по Лабиринту, прежде чем добрался до Храма?

— Я не хочу с тобой драться, — сказал Одинокий.  
— Тогда уходи, — было ему ответом.  
Человеку тяжело давались слова. Казалось, он с трудом выталкивает их из пересохшего горла.  
И как он такой собирался сражаться?  
Но противник ждал боя, и Одинокий пошел вперед, ступая мягко и вкрадчиво. Обнажать меч он не спешил.  
К чему все это? Исход схватки был предрешен. Этот человек — со всей его силой, со способным меняться мечом — оставался лишь обычным смертным.  
— Послушай, — сказал Одинокий. — Я видел тебя во время ритуала. Совсем недавно. Ты призвал сюда вассалов, ты удержал мир на краю. Но рано или поздно ваш мир сорвется в пропасть. Он обречен. И ты с этим ничего не сделаешь. Пламя Кэртианы гаснет. Пойми, нет смысла продлежать агонию.

Огонек в каменной чаше вздрагивал и трепетал на несуществующем ветру. Тени метались меж колонн, поддерживающих низкий свод.  
От магического удара Одинокий отмахнулся, почти не заметив. Чужой клинок пропустил мимо себя. Легко развернулся, обнажил свой меч.  
Однако первая попытка достать противника не увенчалась успехом. Реакция у того, даже измученного, едва живого, оказалась все же неплохой.  
Некогда черная, а теперь серая от пыли рубаха повисла неровными лоскутами, исчерченную шрамами спину пересек длинный порез — и только.

Что-то царапнуло память.  
Сирень, кошка, сияющие глаза влюбленного, кровь на полу и на стенах, спина молодого мужчины, расписанная чужим страхом и его собственной глупостью.  
Невозможно было узнать лицо. Почти неузнаваемой стала сила. А вот шрамы он узнал.  
Для этого я тебя спасал, глупыш?

— Тебе не победить меня, пойми. И Кэртиану тебе не спасти. Она все равно погибает, но если я не погашу ее сейчас, она может погубить и другие миры. Зараза, которую ты изгнал, вернется и распространится повсеместно.

В ответ он получил лишь молчание. Тяжелое дыхание, неумелые магические удары, неловкие выпады.  
Мечник из человека был посредственный, маг так и вовсе никакой. Но он держался. Минуту, вторую, третью. Время шло, и Одинокий бил в полную силу, а человек держался против одного из воинов Этерны.  
Хватал ртом воздух, и черные волосы липли к запыленному лицу. На каменном полу оставались кровавые следы, они высыхали, становясь частью мозаики — темные мазки среди лиловых спиралей. Будто лепестки несуществующих роз.

Если б не ритуал, свидетелем которого Одинокий невольно стал, если б не сиянии почти знакомых в своем неистовстве сил, озарявших этого человека еще совсем недавно, Одинокий бы так, пожалуй, и не понял, не заметил, что в его противнике текла кровь создателей Кэртианы — всех четверых, причудливая смесь, преимуществами которой он совершенно не умел пользоваться.  
Своим мечом он пользоваться тоже не умел.  
Человек был, очевидно, неплохим бойцом, но привычка к другому оружию, голод и усталость сыграли с ним злую шутку. А о том, что меч его оружие не столько физическое, сколько магическое, он, кажется, не догадывался вовсе. Трансформировать меч — это все, что он смог.

Человек был уже весь изранен, но ни одна из ран до сих пор не стала смертельной. Должно быть, он считал, что противник с ним играет.  
Одинокий боялся смотреть ему в лицо. Не боль и не отчаяние выражало оно, не гнев, а всего лишь крайнюю степень изнемождения, когда даже лечь и умереть кажется за счастье. Сражаться с человеком, пребывающем в таком состоянии, не доблесть, а мерзость.  
И напрастная трата времени.  
Этому человеку все равно не выжить, он умрет в ближайшие дни — если не от кровопотери, то от голода и жажды. На то, чтобы выбраться из Лабиринта, сил ему все равно не хватит.  
Он умрет, а следом умрет и Кэртиана. Не было нужды убивать их именно сейчас, пару дней Одинокий мог и подождать.  
Но смерть от меча лучше и чище, чем смерть от обезвоживания или истощения.

От следующего удара человек еще сумел отпрянуть, но споткнулся. Он упал на спину, сильно ударившись затылком, и остался лежать. Меч отлетел в сторону. Причудливый клинок угас, превращаясь в нелепую, изукрашенную камнями железяку.  
Человек пытался и не мог вдохнуть. Широко раскрытые его глаза в лиловом полумраке казались темными и пустыми, словно глаза мертвеца. То ли неудачно он ударился головой, то ли окончательно обессилел.

— Прости, — сказал Одинокий, занося меч для последнего удара, — я не могу спасти ваш мир. С тех пор, как погибла Этерна, мы больше не спасаем миры.

Запрокинутое худое лицо, пустые глаза. Иные несвежие покойники и то выглядят краше.  
От первого удара человек смог откатиться, оставляя за собой кровавый след. Выставил очередной магический барьер, но сквозь этот барьер Одинокий прошел, даже не сбившись с шага.  
Человек пытался встать, но сумел лишь немного приподняться, опираясь на локти. Волосы свесились до пола, закрывая лицо.  
Он истекал кровью, он уже умирал, но сама мысль о том, что нужно его добить, добить хотя бы ради того, чтобы избавить от страданий, отчего-то вдруг сделалась невыносимой.

Погасить мир — это так просто. И при этом можно не смотреть в глаза всем, кого убиваешь.  
Не то чтобы Одинокого пугали убийства, но именно это — конкретное — ему отчего-то претило.  
Мир уничтожить было просто. Добивать хранителя этого мира, даже полуживого, измотанного долгими блужданиями по Лабиринту и проведенным ритуалом, — гораздо сложнее.  
И дело было не в силе — уж что там эти силы против сил Одинокого, а в чем — не хотелось даже думать.  
Проще забыть и не думать — о разбитых сапогах, об изможденном лице и пустых от усталости глазах. О крови и висящей лоскутами рубахе.  
— Прости.  
Клинок пошел вниз — в худую спину, в росчерки старых шрамов и новых ран.  
Зря я тебя спасал. Лучше бы ты умер тогда, еще ничего не зная о гибели мира и о том, что твои усилия напрасны.  
— Прости...

Меч ударил о меч.

Тот, с узорчатой рукоятью, украшенный драгоценными камнями, все еще валялся поодаль. Меч, парировавший удар Одинокого, был простым. И держал его обычный человек.  
Смертный. Другой, незначительный, словно букашка. Никакой магии, кроме упрямства. Светлые волосы, светлые глаза.  
Одинокий даже не заметил, откуда он взялся.

Но он был, и он парировал удар, пнул в колено, атаковал, вынуждая отступать. Отводил подальше от своего товарища.  
Достойно уважения — и в то же время до чего нелепо! Он почти не умел обращаться с мечом. Убить его было проще, чем раздавить муравья.

Одинокий видел, как первый его противник пытается ползти. Куда? Зачем?

Чего они оба добивались?  
Им не спастись.  
Никому не спастись.

Одним движением он отсек противнику руку выше локтя, хлынула кровь. Одинокий оттолкнул человека магическим ударом. Тот все еще держался на ногах, ошеломленный внезапной болью.

Все вдруг озарилось лиловым светом, тьма отступила, съежилась по углам. Магическое поле Кэртианы вздрогнуло, принимая в себя нежданное вливание сил, и снова выровнялось, но на каком-то ином уровне.  
Одинокий опустил меч.

Пламя в каменной чаше было теперь не свечой, а костром, оно танцевало и билось, ярое и молодое, словно на заре Кэртианы. И мертвый человек полусидел, уткнувшись лбом в кромку чаши, бессильная рука свешивалась через край.  
Что он сделал? Напоил пламя своей кровью?  
Что такого он сделал, если Кэртиана вдруг обернулась одной из самых крепких бусин Ожерелья?

Если б добровольно отданная жизнь и впрямь могла бы спасать миры!

Но ведь что-то произошло...

Другой человек, сжимая здоровой рукой кровоточащий обрубок, рванулся назад, к чаше. Упал на колени, заглянул в грязное изможденное лицо мертвеца, прижался щекой к щеке.  
Кровь из обрубка текла в чашу, мешаясь с недавно пролитой кровью его товарища — и пламя принимало эту кровь.  
Одинокий чувствовал, как Кэртиана перенастраивается.  
Снова! Это было немыслимым.

На ином, не физическом уровне, там, где пламя Кэртианы было не огнем, а энергией, где струились потоки четырех сил, оплетая весь мир, вокруг едва не угасшей, изъеденной раттонами бусины формировался щит и опора для этого щита. Механизмы, оставленные создателями Кэртианы, все еще действовали, но поверх них выстроилась новая система обороны, доселе не существовавшая.

Что произошло?  
Что они сделали?

Еще живого человека не волновали ни пламя, ни Кэртиана, ни собственная жизнь. Одинокий почти слышал имя, которое тот повторяет мысленно, имя, похожее на пропетую ноту и на удар клинка, но вслух человек произнес совсем другое, и имя это упала камнем.  
— Теперь ты доволен? — сказал он хрипло. — Теперь ты доволен, Ринальди Ракан?  
И стало вдруг очень тихо.

Когда-то Одинокий надеялся, что однажды кто-то узнает его в толпе. Он никогда не менял обличье, словно жили еще где-то люди, которые...  
Не было таких людей.  
Тоска была, а людей не было и не могло быть.

— Кэртиана не мой родной мир, — сказал он почти равнодушно. — Ты ошибся, смертный.  
— Да неужели? — язвительность прорвалась сквозь усталость и горе.

Одинокий чувствовал, как мешаются в его недавнем противнике ярость и боль, а за ними — словно за траурной завесой — таится мир человека, который любил жить.  
Но больше, наверное, уже не полюбит.  
Слишком многое он видел в последнее время, слишком много такого, что заставило его страдать. Смерть его друга была последней каплей. 

— Ты ведь хотел вернуться и посмотреть, как сработает твое проклятье? — сказал человек, поднимая голову и глядя на Одинокого снизу вверх. Усталое грязное лицо превращало его в родственника умершего, усталость делала их схожими, как братья. — Ты хотел вернуться, вот и вернулся. Ну и как тебе? Последний от семени твоего брата, предавшего тебя тысячелетия назад, наконец-то умер. Он через все прошел, на что ты его обрек. Ты доволен?

И что-то дрогнуло. Сила Кэртианы, его собственная сила — все сплелось воедино и вывернуло его наизнанку. Так просто, так страшно. Пол ушел из-под ног.

"Ты хотел вернуться и посмотреть..."

"Ты хотел вернуться..."

"А я вернусь и посмотрю..."

Плясало лиловое пламя...

В Палате Правосудия было солнечно, и цветные отсветы витражей ложились на лица...

Пламя Этерны лилового цвета. Пламя Кэртианы тоже.

"Я вернусь и посмотрю, как он проклянет вас..."

— Ты ведь всю жизнь за ним наблюдал? — яростно продолжал человек. — Это же ты его спас тогда! И как тебе? Ты каждое предательство смаковал, каждый удар в спину? Твой брат был прав, пытаясь от тебя избавиться! Да ты просто больной! Большинство мстят как-то попроще.

В палате Правосудия было солнечно, а ему казалось, там царит глухая ночь.

"Пусть твое последнее отродье четырежды пройдет то, что прохожу я..."

Пламя Этерны отнимает память навечно.  
Навечно ли?

"Кровью своей я проклинаю тебя..."  
"Я вернусь и посмотрю..."

Поэтому он возвращался в Кэртиану? Поэтому?! Белые свечи сирени, всадник, едущий на погибель, мертвые глаза, разбитые сапоги, отданная кровь...

"Ты доволен, Ринальди Ракан?"  
Кто я? Доволен ли я?  
Кэртиана будет жить. Что до остального...

Кровь Эридани, меч Раканов в руках...

Ринальди споткнулся на ступенях.  
Человек больше не смотрел на него. Сидел, прижавшись лицом к лицу мертвеца, и светлые волосы мешались с черными.  
Кажется, он даже не заметил, что исцелился от ран, что обнимает друга обеими руками.

Ринальди встал перед пылающей чашей. Он чувствовал себя оглушенным. Лиловое пламя танцевало перед глазами.

Память...  
Ее не должно было быть, а она была.  
И жизнь была. Может быть, глупая, нелепо растраченная на пустяки, на войны, на девиц и пирушки. Была жизнь, а потом вся вышла.

Значит, человек, протащивший Кэртиану через этот Излом и не давший ее погасить, в каком-то поколении потомок Эридани. Значит, и от Эридани могло произойти что-то хорошее.

Ринальди сумел бы потянуть чужую память за ниточку и посмотреть — на все то, что он обещал когда-то увидеть.  
А впрочем, зачем смотреть? Он видел результат.  
Умерший за Кэртиану обладал силой ее создателей, но не умел этой силой пользоваться. Он отыскал Храм Абвениев в Лабиринте только после долгих блужданий. Он ничего толком не знал ни о себе, ни о собственной силе, ни о Кэртиане, но, очевидно, был заранее уверен, что умирать ему придется.  
Что за человеком нужно быть, чтобы добровольно пойти на смерть? Праведным? Милосердным?  
Проклясть праведника — это было даже смешно.

И этот его друг!  
Насколько же странно и неприятно это — видеть, как твоя судьба повторяется в этих людях, словно в кривом зеркале.  
Твоя жизнь — она ведь только твоя.  
И винить, кроме себя, больше некого. Сам отдал свою жизнь другим людям, словно рубаху — носите, пачкайте, рвите.  
Вот они и носят, как могут. Как получается.

— Когда меня судили, — заговорил Ринальди негромко, — мне казалось, что я остался абсолютно один. Казалось, будто весь мир был против меня. Но у меня были друзья. Один из них, человек, которого я почти не знал до суда, решил меня спасти.  
Светловолосый человек заметно вздрогнул.  
— Без его помощи я бы не выбрался, — сказал Ринальди. — Его звали Диамни Коро. Видишь ли, я вышел из Лабиринта. Если твой друг повторяет твой путь, он тоже должен выйти.  
— Он мертв.  
— Он отдал себя Кэртиане. По-настоящему мертв он не будет никогда.  
Человек медленно повернул голову и взглянул на Ринальди.  
По чертам лица часто можно прочесть, любит человек улыбаться или гневаться. Этот был улыбчив, словно Анэм.  
Но только не сейчас.  
Немного бы магической силы, и этим взглядом он бы запросто убил.  
— Что это значит?  
— Он еще может прожить смертную жизнь, но после смерти он навечно останется щитом Кэртианы.  
Смертный странно повел плечами, словно эта новость не нравилась ему категорически.  
— Потому что он последний из Раканов?  
— Раканов больше нет?  
— Ну ты же этого хотел, — и снова такая язвительность в голосе.  
Хотел ли...

Ринальди смотрел в огонь, разожженный кровью создателей Кэртианы. В жилах Раканов текла эта кровь, но Ринальди отчего-то сомневался, что Кэртиана приняла бы ее от любого Ракана.  
Праведностью своей он это, что ли, заслужил — последний из Раканов, единственный оставшийся родственник Ринальди.  
Или дело не в праведности?

— Я не знаю, как он это сделал, — сказал Ринальди. — Я не уверен, что Раканы раньше были на это способны. Для Кэртианы по большому счету ничего не именилось, она лишь обрела дополнительную защиту. Но эории по-прежнему будут питать Кэртиану своей силой, и Раканы по-прежнему...  
— Ты прослушал? Их больше нет.  
— Будут, думаю, — ответил Ринальди рассеянно. — Кажется, твой друг не монах.  
— Он мертв!  
— Ты можешь это исправить.  
— Как? Мне умереть вместо него?  
Ринальди снова взглянул на человека, на сей раз — с большей заинтересованностью.  
— А ты бы умер?  
Ринальди с трудом мог бы представить, чтобы Диамни согласился обменять свою жизнь на его. Помочь — да. А умереть?  
— А зачем я здесь, по-твоему? — сказал светловолосый почти раздраженно. — Нужен какой-то ритуал, или мне достаточно просто зарезаться?  
Даже интересно, если сказать "да", он это сделает? Или в последний момент отступит?

Человек так до сих пор ничего и не понял. Не заметил, что Кэртиана встроила в свою систему обороны не только его друга.  
Если есть щит, то должен быть и щитоносец.

— Просто позови его, — сказал Ринальди.  
Он так и смотрел мимо, пока не услышал тихий шепот:  
— Росио...  
Имя словно нота или удар клинка.  
— Росио, пор фавор виве... Регресе...  
То ли человек думал, что Ринальди не поймет, если заговорить на другом языке, хотя для Одинокого все языки всех миров звучали понятно, то ли...  
Живи. Вернись. Пожалуйста.  
Росио...

Казалось, что для говорившего есть в этом что-то интимное. Словно в другое время для него это был еще один способ прикоснуться, приласкать, сделать приятное.

Сколько же тоски крылось сейчас в его "Росио, виве"!  
Не верит, что тот вернется?

— Росио...

Потомок Эридани захлебнулся кашлем.  
Согнулся пополам, уткнувшись в колени своего друга. Тот осторожно потянул его за худые плечи, помог сесть, напоил из фляги.  
По виду она была легкой, похоже, что полупустой. Руки у державшего ее тряслись.

Ринальди не знал, хочет ли смотреть в глаза тому, кого проклял. Снова отвернулся к пламени.  
Лиловый свет успокаивал.  
— Я не прошу прощения, родич, за то, что с тобой сделал, — сказал наконец Ринальди, немного овладев собой. — Такое не прощают.  
— Отчего же... — услышал он тихий сиплый шепот.  
В шепоте этом ему почудилась слабая насмешка. Ринальди на миг прикрыл глаза.  
Потомок Эридани в своем праве и может насмехаться, но как с ним разговаривать?  
Да и как вообще после всего — разговаривать? 

Сам он с Эридани разговоров не вел. Эридани спустился в Лабиринт, чтобы убить его, но их желания совпадали. Ринальди жаждал его смерти.  
И утолил свою жажду, обойдясь без долгих разговоров.

— Я полагаю, ты желаешь мне смерти, — сказал Ринальди. — Но убить меня ты не сможешь. Так случилось, что я обладаю силами большими, чем твои. Даже большими, чем те, которые ты обрел сейчас. Я мог бы... — Он перевел дыхание. — Я мог бы пообещать, что больше не вернусь в Кэртиану, чтобы не напоминать тебе о пережитом по моей вине, но...  
— Это твой дом, — сказал потомок Эридани.  
— У меня не должно быть дома. И памяти быть не должно. Я сражаюсь за все миры, не за один.  
— Странный подход. За дом сражаться куда проще.  
— И больше шансов победить. Армия войны всегда бьет армию мира, а те, кто защищается, и есть армия войны, — пробормотал второй человек, и получил в ответ усталый смешок.  
— Я знаю, что ты полководец, — сказал Ринальди. — Если б огни Этерны еще горели, тебя бы увели — точно так же, как увели когда-то меня. И со временем ты стал бы Стратегом или Архонтом. Но Этерны больше нет, и... Впрочем, это все неважно. Я знаю, что прощения мне нет и не будет...  
— Ринальди, — голос все еще тихий и какой-то безжизненный, словно Кэртиана выпила из потомка Эридани все без остатка. — Только мне решать, что я могу простить, а что нет. Я не держу на тебя зла.  
Да.  
И ведь веришь, что и впрямь не держит. Иные умеют мстить так, что никаким проклятьям с их местью не сравниться.  
Ринальди поймал холодный светлый взгляд поверх склоненной черноволосой головы. Один из двоих, только что переставших быть смертными, его прощал, зато второй — точно нет. И от этого почему-то стало легче.  
Впрочем, не настолько, чтобы задерживаться рядом с человеком, с которым он обошелся в разы хуже, чем некий анакс Эридани Ракан обошелся со своим братом Ринальди — когда-то давным-давно, еще до пламени Этерны и бесконечной войны.

\---

Марселю казалось, он окончательно утратил чувство юмора. Да и чувство меры тоже. Раньше он не закатывал монологов в стиле Дидериха, да и называть Рокэ уменьшительным именем себе тоже не позволял.  
Но раньше — это было раньше.  
Как Рокэ сказал тогда, возле Кольца Эрнани? "Год назад мы жили в другом мире и занимались милой ерундой". Ерунда и впрямь была милой. Оставалась такой даже после прыжка Рокэ в проклятую дыру. Политика, война, скверна, Излом — все это было мило и не страшно, но Рокэ все не возвращался, и его уже списали со счета все, кому было до него хоть какое-то дело.  
Чтобы не лезть на стенку, Марсель полез в Гальтару. И притащил с собой тридцать алвасетских стрелков.

Из тридцати выжили только пятеро, оставшиеся на поверхности. Впрочем, их тоже мог кто-нибудь сожрать.

Марсель подозревал, что его чувство юмора осталось где-то там позади, в бесконечных коридорах. Там умерли люди, за которых он отвечал, и каждая из смертей была нелегкой.  
И юмор его, и умение давить в себе сентиментальность тоже скончались. Если что-то и сохранилось, от взгляда в мертвые глаза Рокэ испарилось и оно.  
Теперь было несколько неловко.  
Интересно, слышал Рокэ или в самом деле был мертв?

Рокэ так и сидел, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Марселя. Он и с Ринальди так разговаривал, почти не поднимая головы. То ли сил совсем не было, то ли желания смотреть на вновь обретенного родственника.  
Раны, нанесенные Ринальди, давно затянулись — и на том спасибо. Если бы Рокэ до сих пор истекал кровью, было бы сложнее.  
Или проще — это с какой стороны посмотреть.

Ведь надо с ним теперь заговорить, а как?  
Как вообще говорить с человеком, который только что отдал все и стал щитом для целого мира? А заодно простил того, кто сломал ему жизнь.  
Марсель с удовольствием бы сам проклял этого Ринальди Ракана. Впрочем, Ринальди и без того выглядел настолько печальным, словно его уже прокляли.

Марсель бездумно запустил руку в спутанные черные волосы, погладил склоненную голову — и тут же мысленно дал себе пинка. Так и до "Росио" снова докатишься и не заметишь.  
Впрочем, Рокэ и впрямь будто не заметил. Спросил только:  
— Это была последняя вода?  
— Твой прапра-сколько-то там еще "пра"-дядюшка, кажется, говорил, что здесь должна быть река.  
Кивок, который Марсель не увидел, а почувствовал. Рука так и тянулась снова погладить. Марсель прикусил щеку изнутри. Надо было срочно на что-то отвлечься.  
— Зато у меня еще остались сухари, — сказал он.  
— Ты мне их вместо воды решил предложить? Очень смешно.  
Голос у Рокэ был измученный, но былая легкость интонаций вернулась, и у Марселя сжалось сердце. До чего легко порой можно утратить самообладание. Достаточно пары слов, привычной насмешливости тона, и ты уже не знаешь, как держать себя в руках.  
— Можешь даже не врать, что не голоден, — сказал Марсель мягко. — Ты пока что не призрак. Уж поверь моему опыту, призраки пахнут иначе.  
Сухой смешок куда-то в шею.  
— Ну извини. Придется тебе потерпеть.  
— Да я не против, — заявил Марсель. — Живым свойственно пахнуть. Ты живой и настоящий, и это прекрасно.  
— Если учесть, сколько я не мылся, боюсь, это не так уж прекрасно.  
Марсель поймал себя на том, что снова гладит склоненную ему на плечо голову, и что Рокэ снова ничего не замечает.  
— Где там твои сухари?  
Сухарей оставалось два. Марсель скормил Рокэ оба. Заставил его надеть свой колет поверх изрезанной в лохмотья рубахи. Собрал разбросанное по храму оружие — свою бесполезную шпагу, меч Раканов, еще один меч. Тот самый, что возник в руках Марселя словно по волшебству, когда ему потребовалось защитить цель своих поисков.  
Даже забавно.  
А он-то всего лишь собирался заслонить Рокэ собой и дать ему хотя бы пару лишних мгновений на то, чтобы собраться с силами.  
Вместо смерти он получил меч, жизнь — и Росио.

Могли ли все это оказаться неправдой, очередным видением? Могло? Или все-таки нет?  
По крайней мере, раньше его видения так не пахли.

— Ты сказал, что я настоящий, — неожиданно сказал Рокэ. Будто мысли читал. — Значит, были и другие?  
Марсель посмотрел на него. Лицо Рокэ в отсветах лилового пламени казалось чудовищной маской. Темные провалы глаз, острые скулы, серые губы. Его бы накормить по-настоящему, искупать и уложить спать в кои-то веки не на камнях, а в нормальной кровати, и чтоб море шумело за окном.  
Марсель успел побывать в Алвасете за то время, пока...  
Пока.  
— Понимаешь, — сказал Марсель, — я спустился в Лабиринт не один. А дошел один. Много было — всякого. И ненастоящего тоже.  
— Кэналлийцы?  
— Да. Алвасетские стрелки. Эчеверрия мне поверил.  
Рокэ понял сразу.  
— А Диего нет?  
Марсель пожалел, что об этом заговорил. Отказ Диего Салины посылать людей на поиски двоюродного брата вряд ли имел что-то общее с нежеланием возвращать власть над Кэналлоа, но...  
— Много времени прошло?  
— Полтора года, — сказал Марсель. Ему было неловко. — Я должен был начать искать тебя раньше.  
— Ты вообще не должен был меня искать, Марселито.

Все так.  
Не должен был.

Не то чтобы Марсель обижался, хотя будь он моложе лет на двадцать, то обиделся бы смертельно.  
А если на тридцать с лишним, так вообще.

В те годы его, пожалуй, и впрямь задевало, что сыновья Алваро Алвы не обращают внимания на мелюзгу вроде него или близнецов Савиньяков. Но смешно в почти тридцать шесть чувствовать то же самое, что чувствовал в три года  
Сколько же им было тогда? Рокэ шесть, Карлосу тринадцать, а Рубен был уже взрослым и только что приехал из Лаик. В следующем году он погиб. Двухлетки Савиньяки везде ходили, взявшись за руки, и еще толком не умели говорить. Зато прекрасно могли отмутозить, насев с двух сторон. Пьер-Луи Ариго приехал со своим старшим сыном. Жермону тогда было десять, а Катарина тогда еще не родилась.  
Кажется, после того визита маменька и воспылала ревностью к Арлетте Савиньяк, а, возможно, это было позже.

Жизнь всех разводит по своим местам. Сколько их было и сколько умерло, и как мало в жизни значит, кто с кем играл в золотистом детстве у Савиньяков в гостях. Рубен мечтал стать адмиралом, а умер теньентом. Карлос мог бы жить, стать маршалом, заменить отца, если бы не заслонил собой Рудольфа Ноймаринена.  
Умерла герцогиня Долорес и герцог Алваро, умер маршал Арно и Пьер-Луи Ариго. Жермона изгнали в Торку, его младшая сестра, родившаяся лет через пять после того приема, вопреки своим обещаниям вышла замуж за короля. Рокэ стал Первым Маршалом, потом регентом, Марсель почти загремел в принцы-консорты Ургота, а закончили они в Храме Абвениев посреди Гальтарского лабиринта.

И тут Марселя не ждали.  
Как, впрочем, не ждали и в Нохе.

— Но раз уж я здесь, — сказал Марсель, — то давай я помогу тебе встать. Держись-ка за меня.  
Присел рядом, перекинул безвольную руку Рокэ через плечо, обнял его за талию.  
Горячий лоб ткнулся ему в ухо, волосы защекотали шею.  
— Обиделся?  
— Нет, — ответил Марсель с достоинством, одновременно прикидывая, как ловить Рокэ, если тот оступится. — В отличие от некоторых моих знакомых я делаю исключительно то, что хочу, а отнюдь не то, что должен. Поэтому когда я говорю, что должен был, то имею в виду, что хотел сделать это раньше.  
— Понимаешь, Марселито, мы вряд ли отсюда выберемся.  
На этот раз Марсель все-таки заметил обращение, но внимания почти не обратил. Он тоже устал.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он покладисто. — Будем жить в Лабиринте. Когда проголодаешься, сможешь меня съесть.

\---

— Ты не прав, — раздался тихий голос.  
Ринальди коснулся орнамента на стене. Оборачиваться не хотелось.  
Это существо, эта женщина, что стояла позади него, в не-физическом плане бытия ощущалась словно сгусток темноты, клубок сил, замкнутых на себя.  
Если б люди могли увидеть ее такой, то, несомненно, сочли бы ее олицетворением зла, но зла в ней было немного.  
Впрочем, невмешательство тоже можно считать злом.  
— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Ринальди.  
— От воина Этерны? Ничего. Но, возможно, тебе нужно кое-что от меня. Я могу взять твою память, Одинокий. Раз уж воспоминания о проклятом тобой человеке настолько тебя мучают...  
Рука Ринальди замерла.  
Женщина была способна стереть его память, это правда. Она на многое была способна.  
— Я надеюсь еще вернуться в Кэртиану, — сказал он глухо.  
— О, твой правнучатый племянник не станет тебе ни о чем напоминать. И ты заблуждаешься на его счет. Он не так уж чист душой и праведен.  
— Он пожертвовал собой ради Кэртианы.  
— Но ведь ты тоже в некотором смысле пожертвовал собой, когда пошел с адой.  
— Ты считаешь, что дело в проклятье? — сказал он медленно. — Он повторяет мою судьбу? И раз он не может уйти на Рубеж, то он нашел себе иной Рубеж?  
— У него своя судьба, Ринальди Ракан. И твое проклятье было лишь ее частью. Впрочем, оно пришлось кстати.  
Он все-таки повернулся к ней. В сероватом, безжизненном свечении, окутывающем коридоры, женщина выглядела мертвенно-бледной.  
Длинные черные волосы, похоже, отросли с тех пор, как он видел ее в последний раз, и это обстоятельство его удивило. Раньше Ринальди отчего-то считал, что сестра смерти неподвержена никаким изменениям. Но волосы ее, раньше достигавшие колен, теперь ниспадали до самых щиколоток.  
А лицо оставалось все тем же, каким Ринальди его запомнил. Тонкое и строгое, неулыбчивое. Большие миндалевидные глаза под сенью густых ресниц казались почти черными, но Ринальди знал, что они синие.  
— Мое проклятье пришлось кстати?  
— Да, — подтвердила она совершенно спокойно.  
— Но чем?  
— Я бы сказала, что оно научило его определенному смирению, но, полагаю, подобные слова вызовут твое негодование.  
— Смирению?!  
И тут она вдруг улыбнулась. Странная, чуть ироничная улыбка ее не красила.  
— Дело в тебе, — вдруг понял Ринальди. — Не во мне, не в проклятии. Даже не в том, что он Ракан. Это твой выбор.  
— Это его выбор, — сказала женщина. — Никто не смог бы выбрать за него.  
Она подошла к Ринальди так близко, что он ощутил ее дыхание на своей коже.  
Он вспомнил, у кого видел такую же улыбку совсем недавно. И такой же разрез глаз, такой же изгиб губ.  
Показалось, или?..  
Это ведь невозможно?  
— Но в одном ты прав, — сказала женщина, склонившись к самому его уху. — Кровь Раканов важна, но важна не только она. Моя кровь тоже имеет значение.

\---

Чем дальше они уходили от Храма, тем меньше света было в коридорах. Наконец он иссяк окончательно.  
Марсель, нащупав в темноту стену, пошел вдоль нее. Когда Марсель только спустился в Лабиринт, у него были и фонари, и веревки, теперь не осталось ничего.  
Рокэ все чаще спотыкался. Наконец его рука соскользнула с плеча Марселя, и ноги подогнулись. Марсель удержал его за талию, поднял, пронес несколько шагов, разыскивая относительно ровное место среди каменных обломков. Усадил на пол, прислонив к стене, осторожно провел пальцами по невидимому в темноте лицу: глаза Рокэ были закрыты, и на ресницах скопилась влага — пот или слезы, не разобрать.

Марселю чудился запах крови. Он осторожно прошелся руками по телу Рокэ, боясь, что вскрылись раны, но все, казалось, было в порядке.  
— Что ты делаешь? — раздался в темноте усталый голос.  
— Домогаюсь тебя, — немедленно ответил Марсель. Нащупал руку Рокэ, легко поцеловал худые горячие пальцы.  
— Не усердствуй так, я могу поверить. Я свалился?  
— Да, но я тебя поймал. Тебе надо отдохнуть.  
— Тебе тоже, — ответил Рокэ.  
Марсель слушал, как он дышит — неглубоко и часто, словно из последних сил поднимается в гору. Очень хотелось что-нибудь сделать, но что Марсель сейчас мог? Разве что догнать Ринальди и пнуть как следует.  
Хотя Марсель и так его пнул. А это стыдно, виконт Валме, — бить лежачих, и неважно, что они вам сделали. Особенно, если и сделано было не вам.  
— Знаешь, — сказал вдруг Марсель, осознав, что если не расскажет сейчас, то вряд ли решится потом, — я должен извиниться. Боюсь, что я наговорил Ринальди лишнего.  
— Мне даже интересно, что ты такого мог ему сказать, если за это нужно извиняться передо мной, — ответил Рокэ после некоторого молчания.  
— О... — Марсель несколько растерялся, пытаясь найти слова. Рокэ, кажется, был единственным, кто действовал на него подобным образом. Обычно Марсель даже не задумывался о том, что и как говорит. Все получалось само собой. — Я назвал его больным. Спросил, получил ли он достаточно удовольствия, пока наблюдал затем, как ты мучаешься. Понимаешь, тогда казалось, что ты мертв, и я несколько утратил самообладание.  
— Не думал, что ты принимаешь это близко к сердцу.  
— Твою смерть?  
— Душещипательные подробности моей биографии.

Марсель, который действительно принимал и, пожалуй, что слишком близко, снова почувствовал себя излишне навязчивым.  
Одно дело — спасать человека, не спросив его согласия, и совсем другое — без спроса лезть ему в душу.

— Ты замолчал, — сказал Рокэ.  
— Я устыдился, — сознался Марсель, устраиваясь рядом с ним. — Попробуешь немного поспать?  
— Не уверен, что засну.  
— Попробуй, — сказал Марсель, осторожно привлекая его к себе. Голова Рокэ снова легла ему на плечо, и дыхание защекотало шею. — Давай, так теплее будет. Я даже готов спеть тебе колыбельную.  
— Правда? — едва слышная усмешка. — Ну спой.  
Пришлось петь.  
Колыбельных Марсель не знал. Тихо запел романс об утренней росе, о том, как сверкают капли в лучах восходящего солнца. Рокэ слушал, потом засмеялся.  
— Что? — спросил Марсель.  
— Ничего.  
— Я могу спеть это же по-кэналлийски, если ты хочешь. Готас де росио собре ла йерба...  
— О нет, спасибо. Если ты считаешь, что первым до этого додумался, то я тебя разочарую. — Он все еще смеялся, и так приятно было слышать его смех. — Ты ведь еще не знаком с Альмейдой?  
— Я с ним знаком, насколько знакомы друг с другом члены Полного Совета. Как ты понимаешь, Первому адмиралу Талига виконт Валме никогда не был особо нужен.  
— Полагаю, если б в то милое утро тебе встретился бы он, а не я, — сказал Рокэ, — ты мог бы возжелать участия в морских баталиях вместо наших скучных наземных войн.  
Марсель вспомнил "то милое утро": лихорадочный взгляд Рокэ, почти пьяный смех, темные пятна румянца на скулах, четверной вызов на дуэль.  
— В морских баталиях я поучаствовал, — сообщил Марсель то, о чем Рокэ и без того знал, — и не сказать, чтобы мне понравилось. Впрочем, в твоем обществе я готов повторить. А маркиза Альмейды, кажется, не было тогда в Олларии.  
— Рамон не любит Олларию. Там для него слишком холодно.  
— А для тебя?  
Как уроженец Эпине, Марсель готов был признать, что столица Талига могла бы располагаться и в местности с более приятным климатом.  
А ведь в Кэналлоа гораздо жарче, чем в Эпине.  
— И для меня, — согласился Рокэ. — Но у меня — в отличие от Рамона — нет выбора.  
— И все-таки при чем здесь Альмейда?  
— В детстве он любил этим меня изводить. Он и Карлос. Ты не представляешь, столько в Кэналлоа и на Марикьяре есть песенок про росу и про девушек по имени Росио.  
— Тебя это и впрямь задевало?  
Марселью плохо верилось в то, что Рокэ мог переживать по такому поводу. Из-за уменьшительного, созвучного с женским именем и со словом "роса"? Серьезно?  
— Тебя бы тоже задевало, если б тебе было десять лет, и мать называла бы тебя росинкой. И если бы старший брат со своим приятелем избрали тебя мишенью для своего остроумия. Знаешь, старшие братья отлично умеют портить жизнь.

А потом они умирают, и младшим остаются лишь воспоминания.  
Марсель не очень хотел знать, что Рокэ чувствует по этому поводу. Сам Марсель чрезмерной привязанности к родным не испытывал — или так думал — но все же он не хотел бы похоронить их одного за другим и остаться последним. Так и с ума сойти недолго.

— Не знаю, — сознался он, гоня печальные мысли. Печали хватало и в реальности, выдумывать новую смысла не было. — У меня нет старших братьев, только младшие.  
— Это по тебе заметно.  
— Разве?  
— Тебе кажется естественным кого-то опекать.  
Марсель задумался. В этом, пожалуй, была некая доля истины. Однако опекун из него был так себе: Давенпорта подстрелили и спасибо, что не насмерть, Котик остался в Валмоне — без Эвро и развлечений, Елена оказалась в роли невесты, у которой фактически сбежал жених. А главная его забота — то ли будущий, то ли уже действующий "щит Кэртианы" — сидел на холодном каменном полу, голодный, грязный, замученный, и даже напоить его было нечем.  
— Не слишком-то у меня получается, — признал Марсель.  
— Без тебя я давно был бы мертв, тебе не кажется? К тому же... — Рокэ усмехнулся непонятно чему и вдруг сказал негромко: — К тому же я, поверь, очень благодарен за возможность подыхать не в одиночестве... Только, пожалуйста, не принимай это за приглашение умереть вместе со мной, Марселито.  
— Ты не умрешь, — ответил Марсель.  
Жуткая банальность, конечно, и в другое время он постыдился бы говорить нечто в этом духе.  
— Ты не умрешь, — упрямо повторил Марсель. — Даже не надейся. Поспи.

Казалось, Рокэ и впрямь заснул. Дыхание его выровнялось, он расслабился, обмяк — словно бы стал тяжелее.  
Марсель задумчиво баюкал его худое тело в своих объятьях. Когда это все началось?  
В Нохе, перед той дуэлью?  
Когда довольно приятное и необременительное знакомство превратилось вот в это?  
Сколько они были знакомы? Почти всю жизнь, но никогда это не казалось особенно важным. В Нохе ему впервые захотелось из-за Рокэ убить. Они все там были, все понимали, что с Рокэ что-то случилось, но убивать был готов только он.  
А потом все покатилось, покатилось — словно мяч из детских рук — дальше и дальше. Сначала он готов был убивать и даже убил, хоть и чужими руками, ведь штурмы и абордажи не в счет. Впрочем, разве полез бы он туда, если б туда не лез Рокэ?  
Сначала он был готов убивать. Потом стал готов умереть.

И ведь не он один. За Рокэ готовы умирать многие. Эномбредасоберано, и вперед. Как он умудряется так проникать в душу?  
Магией Раканов, не иначе. Должно же быть у нее какое-то применение и кроме подобных самоубийственных выходок. Раканы не жертвовали собой каждый Излом, тут что-то другое, что-то, принадлежащее только Рокэ.  
Потомок святой Октавии, жабу ее соловей, как выразился бы Коннер.

"Я благодарен за возможность не подыхать в одиночестве..."  
А ведь собирался.  
Зоя сказала, он там, где хочет быть. Этого Рокэ хотел? Спуститься в Лабиринт и умереть? Пожертвовать собой и умереть — ради Кэртианы, человечества или чего-то еще?

Вот так живешь себе, живешь, выпиваешь с человеком, ходишь с ним к женщинам и на абордаж, а потом вдруг выясняется, что твой друг, жесткий политик и талантливый полководец, готов жертвовать собой ради Кэртианы.  
И что с ним с таким делать?

Марселю вдруг почудилось, что дыхание Рокэ слабеет, становится все реже и тише. Несколько минут он вслушивался, давя нелепую панику. Рокэ мог умереть под мечом Ринальди, мог умереть от кровопотери, но не так же!  
Ведь все было в порядке!  
— Вставай, — сказал он, сам не узнав свой голос. — Вставай. Росио, левантате. Росио!  
Марсель рванул его, поднимаясь на ноги, и Рокэ обвис в его руках.  
— Росио!  
— Ч-что?  
— Я слышу воду. Надо идти. Росио, ты понимаешь?  
Он не мог стоять. Цеплялся за плечи Марселя, упирался в него лбом. Пробормотал с трудом:  
— Вой а тратар...  
"Постараюсь..."  
— Я тебя понесу, — сказал Марсель, обнимая его костлявое тело. — Ничего. Ты не тяжелый.  
Он и впрямь не был тяжелым. Горячим, измученным и легким, будто подросток.

Марселю казалось, что каждый следующий вдох может стать для Рокэ последним, и страх накатывал волнами — будто море накатывает на прибрежный песок.

Когда все это началось?  
В Нохе?  
Или тоже в Нохе, но позже, когда открылась дверь, и вместо Рокэ он увидел его истощенную тень? Тогда Марселю еще хватало сил вести себя прилично. По крайней мере, по голове он ни в чем неповинного человека не гладил и на "Росио" не срывался.  
Тогда — да, а теперь сил на приличия не осталось.

На здравомыслие, впрочем, тоже. Он шел все быстрее, позабыв о тварях, которые могли им встретиться, позабыв обо всем. Очередной камень поехал под его ногами, и Марсель со своей драгоценной ношей провалился в пустоту.  
Падение в ледяную воду почти его оглушило. Проклятые мечи, заткнутые за перевязь, тянули ко дну.  
Он цеплялся за бесчувственное тело Рокэ, а течение рвало его из рук, течение несло их обоих, и Марсель ничего не мог с этим поделать.

\---

Ринальди мало занимало магическое устройство Кэртианы. По сути все миры устроены одинаково, разница только в деталях.  
Эта женщина — Синеглазая сестра смерти, Оставленная, возлюбленная одного из создателей Кэртианы — при всем дарованном ей могуществе была всего лишь деталью. Она обитала в Лабиринте и не влияла на мир на поверхности.  
Или ему до сих пор так казалось.

— Твоя кровь? — повторил Ринальди.  
— Что тебя так смущает?  
— Но ты не...  
Она молчала. Ждала. Улыбалась, и в улыбке ее Ринальди все еще видел тень — его недоброй насмешки, в чертах ее он видел — его черты.  
Неужели это возможно?  
— Ты его...  
— О нет, не мать. Моя кровь течет в Раканах всего четыреста лет. Это недавно, однако все же недостаточно для того, чтобы я родила этого мальчика сама.  
— Этого ты попросила у Унда? Возможности выстроить дополнительную защиту для Кэртианы? "Этот мальчик", как ты выражаешься, живой человек, а ты сделала из него...  
Она засмеялась, и Ринальди замолчал.

Они стояли друг против друга — две сверхъестественные сущности, давно переставшие быть людьми.

— Ты проклял его, помнишь? — сказала женщина.  
— А ты сделала из него энергетический щит для мира.  
— О, это сделал он сам. Моя кровь лишь дала ему возможность.  
Ринальди прикрыл глаза.  
— Выходит, мы — одна семья, — сказал он. — Я, он и ты.  
— Да, Ринальди Ракан. В некотором смысле. Одиноким тебе называться теперь будет сложно, — она помолчала, потом прибавила: — Ты чувствуешь, как меняется Кэртиана?  
Он чувствовал.

Потоки энергий, сбоившие не первое тысячелетие, постепенно выравнивались.  
Раньше высший приоритет в системе был присвоен защите, сейчас энергия распределялась по другим направлениям, омывая Кэртиану, заращивая давние и новые раны. Мир, уже не юный, поживший, изъеденный раттонами, постепенно становился все целостней и сильнее.  
Процесс этот должен был занять многие столетия, но уже сейчас Кэртиана выглядела иначе.

Сказать по правде, Ринальди больше волновало то, как меняется он сам. "Одиноким тебе называться теперь будет сложно".

— Когда он умрет, процесс пойдет быстрее, — сказала женщина. — Смертному сложно управляться с такой огромной системой.  
— Ты хочешь ему смерти?  
— Люди в любом случае живут недолго, — ответила она, и Ринальди с трудом смог подавить гнев.  
Продолжать разговор не хотелось.  
На миг он коснулся руки женщины, холодные и тонкие ее пальцы скользнули по его запястью. Ринальди кивнул ей и шагнул прочь — из одного мира в другой.  
Ему нужно было время, чтобы смириться со всем произошедшим.

\---

Марсель очнулся на сыром песке. После дней и дней темноты, неверного света фонарей и потустороннего лилового свечения, обычный пасмурный день показался ему ослепительно ярким. Тело сотрясала дрожь, в стылом воздухе висела дождевая морось.  
Река лениво катила мимо свинцово-серые воды. Даже не верилось, что в Лабиринте она бурлила и клокотала, бушевала и ревела, а вырвавшись из-под земли, успокоилась.  
Противоположный берег был скальным, а здесь за полосой намытого пляжа поднимался склон холма, заросший пожухлой травой. Дальше стеной вставал осенний лес, голые ветви мокли под дождем, и одинокие желтые листья казались случайными мазками краски на серо-черном полотне.  
Вечерело.  
Вокруг не было никого.

Марсель с трудом поднялся на колени и посмотрел на реку. Даже перед дырой было проще. Тогда казалось, что Рокэ знает, что делает, а теперь он просто — что? утонул? Потому что кое-кто обещал позаботиться о нем и не справился.  
И что теперь — топиться следом?

— Росио! — закричал Марсель.  
Скалы откликнулись слабым эхом. Из леса взлетела какая-то птица. И снова воцарилась тишина, лишь слышался тихий плеск волн и шелест дождя.  
— Росио!  
Перевязи на нем не было, значит, кто-то ее снял. Сапог не было тоже. Или в Мон-Нуар завелись мародеры, или кто-то снял их с Марселя, чтобы помочь выплыть. Рокэ должен был очнуться.  
Рокэ не мог утонуть, он же вырос на море...  
— Росио!

Марсель кое-как встал на ноги и, хромая, побрел вдоль берега. Болело все, течением его об камни побило изрядно. Что это самое течение и эти самые камни могли сотворить с человеком, весившим намного меньше Марселя, думать даже не хотелось.  
Тихо было вокруг.  
Марсель шел, шатаясь. Ноги куда-то все время подворачивались.  
Песок сменился галькой, потом камнями. За небольшим пригорком река делала поворот. Марсель остановился на осыпающемся склоне. Далеко впереди он увидел кровавый след на камнях и побежал, спотыкаясь. Упал. Снова поднялся, торопливо пошел, подволакивая ногу.  
— Росио!  
Кружилась голова, стук сердца отдавал где-то в горле. Он наконец увидел — возле небольшой заводи, заросшей камышами. Рокэ лежал на боку, подогнув под себя ноги. Марсель увидел ободранную о камни спину, разбитые колени, пораненные ступни.  
Потом добежал и сгреб свою мокрую полуживую находку в объятья.  
— М-ментисте... — сказал Рокэ, стуча зубами.  
— Я тебе врал? — даже в том затуманенном состоянии Марсель удивился. — Когда?  
Рокэ трясло, как в лихорадке.  
— Эн Фельп, — выговорил он. — Но сабес надар...  
"Ты не умеешь плавать".  
Точно. Перед абордажем Рокэ спрашивал их с Герардом, умеют ли они плавать, и он действительно солгал. А зачем, разве сейчас упомнишь.  
То, что Росио жив, делало все остальное удивительно неважным.  
Даже то, что в Лабиринт Марсель спустился зимой, а сейчас вокруг стояла несомненная осень.

\---

Кэртиана оказалась слишком велика для дурака, вообразившего, что он может спасти целый мир.  
В Лабиринте было проще. Но стоило подняться на поверхность, как вся Кэртиана обрушилась на него.  
Морские приливы, горные обвалы, ветер в степи, люди, тысяч тысяч людей, города и деревни, собаки и лисы, птицы и ызарги, пшеница и синие колокольчики, бурьян и столетние дубы — он чувствовал все. Мир был слишком велик, и сознание Рокэ рвалось в клочья, пытаясь вместить необъятное.  
Точкой опоры оставался Марсель.

Марсель куда-то его тащил, кормил, пытался согреть. Марсель боялся за него, отчаивался, думал о сотне вещей, которые уже казались Рокэ неважными, беспокоился за свою невесту и свою собаку, которых ему не суждено было увидеть. И говорил, говорил, мешая кэналли и талиг, даже перестав надеяться на отклик, все равно говорил.  
Он был удивительно, нереально теплым.

Рокэ все еще помнил свою жизнь. И старшего сына графа Валмона помнил тоже. Веселого повесу, любителя женщин, давнего приятеля Савиньяков. Знакомы они были, кажется, всегда, но никогда особо близко не сходились. На юге Талига все были знакомы.  
Он потащил с собой Марселя в Фельп без особой цели. Старшее поколение рано или поздно должно было отойти от дел, и к сыну Бертрама однажды пришлось бы присмотреться поближе. Но меньше всего Рокэ хотел тогда — думать, присматриваться, создавать себе очередного политического то ли союзника, то ли соперника. С Марселем было приятно разговаривать и приятно пить.  
Он нравился Рокэ.

Спать с ним Рокэ никогда не собирался.  
Можно было, наверное.  
Марсель предпочитал женщин, но экспериментов он не чурался. Уложить его в постель удалось бы легко, и процесс этот стал бы приятным.  
И Марселя это бы ничем не задело. Он обладал особым умением радоваться случайным связям и напрочь о них забывать.  
Но рисковать Рокэ не хотел.  
Дело было даже не в проклятии. А в чем? Возможно, в усталости, а возможно, и в трусости.  
Он хотел Марселя, это правда. Но покоя он тогда хотел намного больше.  
Да и мало ли кого и когда он желал уложить в постель. От любви, ему казалось, он давно был надежно застрахован, а все остальное...  
Со всем остальным он мог справиться. По крайней мере, так ему казалось.

К тому же проклятье нельзя было сбрасывать со счета. Вздумай Марсель Валме ударить его в спину, последствия могли быть серьезными — не только для него, но и для всего Талига. Валмоны по пустяками никогда не разменивались.

Он хотел Марселя не настолько, чтобы рисковать.  
И достаточно, чтобы получать удовольствие от его общества.  
Как же странно все в итоге обернулось.

Впрочем, в человеческих отношениях он обманывался всегда. Всю жизнь был дурак дураком, а ведь считал себя умным человеком. Типичнейшая проблема, каждый второй ею страдает.  
А ведь когда-то он наизнанку бы вывернулся, лишь не оказаться таким, как все, — мальчишка, вечный подросток, проживший жизнь, так ничего в ней не поняв.

А наизнанку его все же вывернуло — в буквальном смысле и по иному поводу, и теперь, весь мир ощущая внутри себя, он почти мечтал о прошлой своей глупости, о неведении, о передышке.  
Кэртиана была для него непосильной ношей.  
Не окажись рядом с ним Марселя, он бы уже давно перестал осознавать себя.

Марсель его держал, не давая утонуть в Кэртиане, словно в море. В одиночку Рокэ бы не справился. Он сумел бы, наверное, удержать Кэртиану, но от не рассуждающей, почти не осознающей себя силы вреда могло быть куда больше, чем пользы.  
Одна такая сила у Кэртианы уже имелась. Составить компанию Зверю Раканов — уж очень нелепая вышла бы судьба.

Ехала телега, увязая в грязи. Шел дождь, в намокшем сене полз жучок. Кэртиана продолжала существовать.  
— Знаешь, какой сейчас год? — шепнул Марсель на ухо.  
Рокэ знал. Еще с того момента, как они вышли из Лабиринта. Тогда он отмолчался. Сейчас, с трудом выговаривая слова, сказал самую бессмысленную вещь на свете. Он сказал:  
— Зря ты за мной полез.  
Вспомнилось: "Я за тобой лез и лезть буду".  
— Мне без тебя скучно, — сказал Марсель, обнимая его. — А ты без меня — потеряешься и замерзнешь.  
"Ты уже это говорил", — подумал Рокэ, но не сказал.  
А мысли Марсель, кажется, читать не имел.  
Но он был прав. Всегда был прав.  
Кэртиана жила, телега ехала. Шел сто третий год круга Ветра.  
Рокэ до сих пор не потерялся и не замерз.


End file.
